Seto Kaiba's Gaze
by ChimericKat
Summary: When he looks at her, she's nothing but an object. A toy to play with until he gets bored. What else could she be when the man looking at her is contemptuous of everyone but his brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note  
**It's been a while since I've posted fanfiction on this website. I've mostly been writing second person stuff on other sites for the past few years. I'm worried that my third person narrative is rusty.  
It's also been a while since I've really written anything with Kaiba's perspective in mind. He's so complex that I worry every time I dig into his head.  
Please critique me as you see fit!

For the moment the title of this fic is a reference to the idea of "The Gaze" which Wikipedia can define much better than I can. It's only vaguely related to this fanfic though so I might change the title.  
Also, I'm kind of vague about the woman in question intentionally. Mostly because at this point Kaiba doesn't care enough to take note of much about her.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was twenty-four years old and one of the richest men in Japan. He was an extremely brilliant inventor and CEO of the most successful electronics and gaming company. Every single year, for the past six years, he had come in number one on the 'Most Eligible Bachelors' list. Yet in a dimly lit club full of twenty-something year olds he was completely out of his element.

The idea of entering this club would never have entered his mind. He'd never found the idea of getting drunk and rubbing against another human being attractive. Night clubs simply were not appealing to him. Yet here he was, in a night club, celebrating Mokuba's 20th birthday with who knew how many of Mokuba's 'closest' friends.

His brother obviously had not inherited the same antisocial nature that he had. As Seto watched a few guys do continuous shots, he decided that his brother also didn't have any sort of standards when it came to his friends. Not that this was new to Seto. He was used to his little brother being everyone's friend, someone that many people trusted and adored. Many people considered the Kaiba brothers polar opposites, and in many ways they were. This party was just evidence of their many differences. Mokuba was in the center of everything, dancing with various different women, and Seto was at the bar, downing alcohol and wondering when he was allowed to leave and go back to work.

Not that the occasional woman wasn't brave enough to approach him, but Seto had no interest in taking anyone home tonight. Unlike Mokuba, he had to be careful and discrete about who he messed around with.

Then there was a woman sitting down, uninvited, on the stool next to him. She signaled the bartender to make her a drink before turning to meet his glare with a smile.

"I see Mokuba actually managed to get you to show up tonight." Her tone was conversational rather than seductive. It was a change from the other women who had approached him but it didn't really mean much. He had no clue who she was, and no interest in talking to her. She wasn't even that attractive.

"You don't remember me Kaiba?" He really hated when people asked him that. Half the time they were lying about having met him. Though since she was probably one of Mokuba's many 'friends' there was a chance that he'd met her before. He wasn't sure which he preferred; people who lied about having met him or people who expected him to remember them. He met new people every single day and he was constantly going to meetings and parties for work. Why anyone unimportant expected him to remember them was beyond his understanding.

His silence was clearly not going to dissuade her, so he finally responded. "No. Should I?"

She simply smiled at him. He didn't like when people smiled at him like that. It was almost like she'd expected him to respond like he had. He hated people who tried to figure him out and put him in a little box. "Mokuba and I were lab partners in high school. I used to be at your place more often than you were!"

He frowned and wondered if she was lying. It wasn't like he actually knew who Mokuba's lab partner was in high school. Though, now that he thought about it, he did remember Mokuba once telling him that his lab partner was the only one getting him through his science classes. Seto couldn't recall if Mokuba had ever mentioned the gender of his partner.

"Then why would I remember you?" He allowed his irritation to show in his voice. Even if she had worked with his brother, he still had no interest in maintaining a conversation with her. She was frowning now. Good. Maybe she'd go away.

"You really don't remember me," she muttered, more to herself than him. Then she leaned forward, one hand on the bar next to him and another on his knee. He was about to push her off, but then she whispered into his ear, "I tried to handcuff you to your bed." The memory came flooding back and she pulled away, smirking at him. "You told me I was too young for you. Guess I still am." Then she hopped off the stool and wandered back into the crowd.

He remembered her though. She'd snuck into his room one night while he was sleeping and tried to handcuff his arms together. Since he'd always been a light sleeper, he'd woken up almost instantly and shoved her away. She'd tried to seduce him and he'd pinned her down until she'd told him how she'd gotten into his mansion. Then she'd revealed that she'd been spending the night after one of her projects with Mokuba had taken longer than expected to complete.

When he woke Mokuba up, to verify her story, Mokuba had told him that they were lab partners and then laughed. Seto almost snapped the glass in his hand remembering how amused Mokuba had been at the entire incident. He'd been so angry at the time that he'd told Mokuba that he was no longer allowed to work with the girl. He was sure that Mokuba hadn't obeyed that command but at least he hadn't had to deal with the headache of an underage girl trying to get in his bed again.

Seto sighed and slammed his empty glass onto the bar. Just thinking about that was making him irritated again. He was tempted to chase after that girl and take her up on her offer. If she'd wanted to get into his bed for all these years, she'd probably be willing to comply with all his wishes.

But no, he shook his head, there were far too many photographers and journalists hanging around tonight for him to go home with anyone. Mokuba Kaiba's 20th Birthday was a big event, one that nearly everyone had wanted an invite to.

Seto checked his watch, he'd been at the club for nearly two hours, surely Mokuba wouldn't throw a fit if he left now. He looked around, trying to locate his brother, and sure enough he found him in a group of girls.

It was easy enough to get through the group of girls, the moment they realized that Seto Kaiba was among them, they giggled and easily moved out of his way. "I'm leaving," he said once he'd gotten his brother's attention. He turned away but his brother's voice stopped him from walking off.

"What? The party just got started Seto! Loosen up! Dance a little! I'm sure one of these lovely ladies would dance with you." From the way the girls were giggling and agreeing, Seto was sure that his brother was winking at them. He knew his brother all too well. He turned to glare at his brother, wondering why he always insisted on trying to get him to 'loosen up.'

"Mokuba! You're giving your brother away to other girls? What about me?"

Someone hated him. Seto was sure of it. That girl was back and standing next to his brother. His brother was laughing and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You already had your chance darling. I'm pretty sure getting tossed to the floor means no. You could always dance with me instead." Seto really wanted to know where Mokuba had learned how to flirt with every single woman around like that. It certainly hadn't been his influence.

"Oh Mokuba, you know I only go for older men." The girl was practically on top of his brother at this point. They may have been talking about him, but Seto was sure that they were no longer paying him any attention. He turned and left.

He didn't make it very far before a hand was wrapped around his wrist, halting his movement. "You can't leave yet, the birthday boy told you to party more." It was that girl again. He'd gone twenty-four years with her only bothering him once, yet tonight she kept reappearing. She was beginning to frustrate him. He pulled away from her and left without a word.

He was going to go home and get a few hours of sleep.

When he woke up, he instantly realized that there was someone sitting on him. He pushed them off and pinned them to the bed.

Then the light in his room turned on and he realized that it was that same woman. What the fuck was she doing in his bed again.

"Told you so."

He growled at the sound of his brother's voice and turned around to glare at him. Mokuba was leaning casually against the door frame; one hand still lingering over the light switch.

"What the hell is going on?" His question was directed at his little brother, but the woman beneath him was the one who answered.

"Mokuba bet me that I couldn't handcuff you to your bed."

_Children._ Mokuba and his friends were still such children. Seto briefly wondered if he should have been stricter on his brother while he was growing up. Maybe he should be taking more interest in Mokuba's college life. He'd figured that his brother would grow up on his own but stunts like this really made him question that assumption.

"Darling, you really should know better than to bet against me when it concerns Seto." His brother was teasing the girl and her frown made it clear that she wasn't enjoying her loss. "I'll collect on the bet tomorrow morning, have fun you two!"

Then the lights were off and the bedroom door was closed. Seto cursed his brother as the woman beneath him shifted. Mokuba was really too transparent about things like this. He was basically saying, 'Go ahead and screw my friend.' Seto was sure that Mokuba knew most aspects of his life. So Mokuba had to know that he was prone to using women and then tossing them away when he became bored. The question was, why was Mokuba pushing one of his friends into that?

"Hey." The woman bucked her hips up into his to get his attention. Oh how that got his attention. "Are you going to get off anytime soon?"

"Oh, I'm going to get off, but I can't promise that you will." He ignored her cries of, 'That's not what I meant!' "Were you trying to handcuff me again?"

"Yes." That single word spoke volumes to him. She was unrepentant and not scared of him. He would fix that. He searched his bed for the handcuffs and quickly located them. Still straddling her hips, he grabbed her wrists and handcuffed them both to his headboard.

"Now, I have a few questions for you, and you are going to be honest with me." He pushed her top and her bra up and over her head, though it was too dark to really see her breasts clearly. He didn't touch her, he was sure that she wanted him to. "How long have you wanted to fuck me?" He didn't really care about the answer, but it was a good starting point.

"Maybe four years." He wondered if she was blushing. He couldn't tell from her voice alone. Her answer sounded honest enough so he rewarded her by brushing a thumb over one of her nipples. She gasped, probably more from surprise than anything, and he really wished he could see her face. It was so much easier to read people when he was able to go off of their body language and facial expressions. Oh well, he'd just have to make do with her vocal inflections.

"Did Mokuba try to change your mind?" Really what he wanted to know was if Mokuba supported her fully or not. That would be his next question if this one didn't give that away.

"Yes." He didn't like her single word answer. So even though her chest was arching up and into his hand, he refused to reward her again.

"Why?"

She huffed and it sounded frustrated. "Probably because he wanted to have sex with me himself. I don't know, ask him later, touch me now."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, his brother had tried to get into her pants? He must have gotten over that or given up since he was willingly handing her over. Mokuba had never been the type of kid that would give _anything_ that he wanted to someone else. It was one of the ways that they were nearly identical. Both Kaiba brothers were extremely possessive and hated to share.

Not liking her demands, Kaiba pulled his hand away. "Then why is he helping you?"

She was silent, and he was fairly sure that it was because he wasn't giving her what she wanted. He decided to change tactics. Shifting so that he was next to her rather than straddling her, he pushed her skirt up and rubbed against her through her underwear. She moaned slightly and he decided to kick it up a notch. He yanked her underwear down and shoved a finger into her, causing her to cry out in surprise.

He worked her like an instrument, using the sounds that she made to decide the best motions. Once she sounded like she was about to orgasm, he pulled his fingers out and moved away. From her whimpers, he knew that she was now his to command.

"Please?" she begged but he was unmoved. He'd have her begging more than that before the night was over.

"Why is Mokuba helping you?"

There was a moment of silence before she called him a bastard. He'd underestimated her. "Why shouldn't he?"

"I'm not interested in a relationship."

"Neither am I." He could hear the unrestrained lust in her voice as she pulled against the handcuffs.

He only had one last question, but this was the important one. "What do you expect to get out of this?"

She groaned. "A good fuck, but I'm starting to think I overestimated your abilities."

His eyes narrowed. After that comment, she'd be lucky if she could walk tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note  
**Thank you to SerialKiller24, justheretoreadff, and Yami Monkey for reviewing! =)

This chapter is on the short side, but it has a lot of character building and was a lot of fun to write. I'm very pleased with how Mokuba and Seto's relationship turned out. I haven't mentioned this yet but it's probably important, I'm playing more with the Seto Kaiba from early on in the Japanese series, the one who was so willing to have revenge that he tried to kill Yugi. Anything he wants, he'lll have.

Enjoy~

* * *

The next morning, at four am, Kaiba woke up to a body pressed against his own. He opened his eyes to find the girl from last night sleeping in his bed. He'd hoped that she would have left to find a guest room at the very least, he didn't like other people sleeping in his bed. Though perhaps it was his fault for not making it clear that she wasn't welcome to stay the night.

He shoved her out of his bed and she landed on the floor with a shout of surprise. He grinned with satisfaction, she'd never make the mistake of trying to sleep in his bed ever again.

Her head popped up, fury clear on her face as she leaned on the bed. "What the hell?"

"You're still here." Simple and to the point. If she didn't want to get kicked out of bed, then she wouldn't try to stay in _his _bed.

She smiled coyly and he was five seconds away from having her evicted by security. Mokuba would be upset but he'd get over it. Seto _hated _when women tried to be seductive, it made them seem more like gold-diggers. Then she reached over to run her hand along his arm. "I figured we could go another round this morning."

He shrugged her hand off and got out of bed. "I have work. Go bother Mokuba." He left her there and went into his bathroom to take a shower. As a precaution, he locked the bathroom door. He did not want or need her crashing his shower.

When he heard the doorknob jiggle, he knew that he'd made a wise decision and hoped that she'd get the hint and leave. He really didn't want to have to deal with the hassle of kicking her out. It would be even worse if Mokuba woke up and tried to get involved. His staff never liked getting opposing commands from the two brothers. They knew that the elder paid them and that they had to listen to him, but Mokuba was their favorite. Even his _staff _liked his little brother.

Later at work, he was surprised when his secretary announced that his little brother wanted to see him. He hadn't thought that his brother would want to talk about that girl. Though maybe he should have known better, Mokuba was a bit of a gossip sometimes.

"Hey Seto, I hear you didn't get much sleep last night." Mokuba was grinning like a child and Seto was instantly reminded that he needed to worry about Mokuba's maturity.

"Mokuba."

Mokuba recognized that warning tone. He certainly heard it often enough to know exactly what it meant. As a result, Mokuba also knew exactly how much he was able to tease his brother before Seto would actually get irritated.

"C'mon Seto! You should have _known _I would want details. You fucked one of my best friends!"

"You have nearly a hundred best friends Mokuba." Seto growled in irritation and continued with his work. He knew Mokuba wasn't going away so he might as well get some work done while he was getting interrogated.

"But I've been trying to get into Ruri's pants for **ages**!" Mokuba wanted details. He'd already given up on getting into her pants, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious.

Seto, on the other hand, had no clue who this Ruri person was, but he assumed that was the name of the girl he'd thoroughly screwed last night. "I hope you never succeeded." He really did. He and Mokuba had a rule, they never ever dated or fucked the same girl. It would be complicated and irritating if Mokuba had let him break that rule.

"No." Mokuba huffed. "She always wanted you so she wouldn't touch me."

Mokuba caught the slight twitch of his brother's lips and knew that Seto was amused. Seto may have managed to keep the title of "Most Eligible Bachelor" but Mokuba had worked his way onto the list during the past two years. He probably fell short of Seto because he was known for being a party boy with no idea what the word 'commitment' meant, but at the same time, he also appeared more obtainable than his distant brother. As a result, girls threw themselves at Mokuba with a greater frequency. It wasn't often that a girl turned Mokuba down, and Mokuba had continually joked that he was going to eventually take that number one spot from Seto.

"OH, by the way, she woke me up this morning and asked me to give you her number."

That got Seto's full attention. "Mokuba, if your friend thinks—"

"Don't worry big brother," Mokuba interrupted. "She _knows_ that you don't want a relationship. I wouldn't have set you up with her otherwise. I think it's just in case you want to see her again." Mokuba paused to give Seto a moment to consider. "I should warn you though, she's not looking for commitment either."

"Mokuba, you didn't set me up with a whore did you?"

Mokuba laughed. "I don't think you're in a position to judge."

Seto's expression told Mokuba exactly what he thought of that. Mokuba was well known in the press for the different women that he had on his arm. Seto was known for almost never having women on his arm.

The only real difference between the two was that Seto had more discretion and less time. He had a company to look after and he couldn't have his reputation tarnished by a scandal. In addition to that, he didn't need the stress of a crazy girl attaching herself to him just because he decided to have sex with her. It limited his options severely and Mokuba knew that. It was partially why he'd set up his brother with Ruri.

Had it been anyone else, Seto wouldn't have trusted their opinion, but he trusted Mokuba implicitly. Even though Mokuba didn't show any discretion in his own life, he was a good judge of character and knew what Seto wanted.

The two brothers sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments as Seto worked and Mokuba gave him time to consider his offer. He knew that his brother would eventually decide to take the number. Then Mokuba's phone rang and broke the silence.

"Mokuba here." There was silence again as he listened to whoever it was. "I'm busy," he eventually responded. Even though Seto was working, he easily picked up on the irritation in his brother's voice. Mokuba was probably rolling his eyes at whoever was on the other line.

"Sweetheart, we're not dating." So Mokuba was talking to a girl. Seto wondered if the girl even realized that Mokuba didn't know her name. 'Sweetheart' was the pet name that Mokuba used when he couldn't remember the person's name, 'Darling' was his pet name for people whose names he knew. Seto knew that fact but even he wasn't sure if Mokuba consciously made that distinction.

Though, in general, Mokuba was much better with names than Seto was. Mokuba actually cared about people and made an effort to remember their names. Seto only bothered remembering the names of people important in the business world.

Once Mokuba managed to hang up with the girl, Seto looked up at him and smirked. No words were needed, Mokuba knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah, whatever Seto. At least none of my exes are in _jail_."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "I never dated her."

"No, but she did spend more time under your desk than at hers while she was working here."

"Her background check came back clean," Seto muttered, more to himself than Mokuba. He'd lost this one. Mokuba may have turned into a bit of a whore but he hadn't made any horrible mistakes yet.

"So do you want Ruri's number? She goes to college with me you know. You can _see _her when you visit me." Mokuba was winking at him.

Seto took this opportunity to bring up something that was bothering him. "Are you trying to get us together?" He really hoped his brother wasn't trying to get him a girlfriend. He didn't have time for that.

"I know you better than that." Mokuba didn't think that he should have to tell his brother that but he mentioned it anyway. "Ruri knows you aren't going to date her. I've known her for a while and I don't think you'll break her heart either."

There was something very wrong with this, he recalled the warning Mokuba had given him earlier. Seto tried to take what he'd learned to put it together. Mokuba was confident that his friend wouldn't want commitment and that she wouldn't expect much. That suggested that she probably already had a tendency for leading men on.

"I don't like to _share_ my toys."

Mokuba knew that Seto was asking him if his friend would be sleeping around with other men. He didn't think she would, she was about as picky about who she slept with as Seto was. However, she would probably go out on dates with other guys and maybe make out with them, Ruri was an incurable flirt. She'd always been that way.

Mokuba didn't think his brother would like that. He should probably mention it to Seto but then Seto would just be annoyed. Besides, Seto had been stressed lately and last night had been the first night he'd slept with anyone in a few months. Mokuba felt like Seto needed a new girl.

"Oh just take her number. It doesn't mean you have to call her."

Seto considered what Mokuba was offering. The girl had been willing to comply with his wishes and she'd been passionate enough to not be boring. She might end up being useful the next time he felt stressed. "Fine."

Mokuba grinned knowing that the battle was won and told his brother to hand over his cell. Seto reluctantly did so with the warning that he would have revenge if any of his settings were altered.

Mokuba had thought about maybe giving Seto a cute ringtone, but he did that back when he was thirteen and somehow he didn't think he was cute enough to get away with it anymore. He just programmed Ruri's number in and handed the phone back to a very suspicious Seto.

"I made Ruri's nickname 'Mokuba's friend' since I know you're going to forget her name."

"Good." Mokuba knew that was the closest he was going to get to a thanks.

"Time for me to go back to my apartment, later Seto!"

"Mokuba."

Mokuba looked back at his brother and found himself the object of attention. That was odd... and what was his brother looking so pensive about?

"Try to remember that you're there for school. Don't party too much."

Woah. Mokuba was completely caught off guard by that. His brother hadn't said anything like that before and he wondered what had triggered it. He flashed Seto one of his grins. "We can't all be as serious as you big brother."

Seto was frowning and Mokuba hoped that whatever he was thinking was just a passing thought. Except Seto didn't have passing thoughts and Mokuba should probably try to figure out what was bothering him. He really did need to head back to his apartment so he was just going to have to figure it out next time he saw his brother. He waved goodbye once more and left.

After Mokuba was gone Seto sighed. He knew that Mokuba was never going to be as serious as he was. Gozaburo had never paid much attention to Mokuba, which was something Seto was grateful for every single day. He'd never wanted Mokuba to have to grow up in that environment, or anything like it; so the moment he'd gotten rid of Gozaburo he'd told himself that he would never do anything like that to Mokuba.

Mokuba had grown up a little bit spoiled as a result. He would probably never be suitable to take over Kaiba Corp. but that was fine. As long as Mokuba was happy, it was fine. Seto refused to turn into a slave driver like Gozaburo. Being ruthless in the business world was one thing, being ruthless with your family was entirely another.


End file.
